riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
FS7 Invasion of Roygabah...2178
The Fall of Nilon was a major battle that occurred in the Fall of 2178 and was also known as the final Battle to take place in the Gama Universe against FS7 Invasion. It initiated the invasion of Roygabah by the FS7. Prelude When the Rivera Federation War occurred in 2164 On Earth, the FS7 made good on its p invasion of the Planet nearly occupying about 98% Of the whole planet. However, it was not long before the FS7 later discovered the world of Harmomny In 2172, and launched a large Invasion taking control of almost the entire planet. Despite their near victory the FS7, were soon driven off by U.E.A Reinforcements as well as UED reinforcements who assisted Equestria in rolling the FS7 back into Space in 2175. The FS7 knew that a decisive foot hold in the Harmony Universe would go unrealized as long as the UED were involved in the war, The U.E.A however was already getting buucherd back home on Earth for their Planet was the first to get Invaded in 2164. The FS7 made several attempts to undermine UED power in the Harmony and to distract them from their conquests. The FS7 initially approached this strategy by means of blackmail when they assaulted and besieged Monstrous A year earlier in 2177, executing several of their hostages from above, as well as destroying much of the surroundings including 50% Of Monstrous Itself. This effort failed when the UED crushed the FS7 presence within the Skies. Threatened with the possibility of an UED intervention by means of the REFORGER convoys, the FS7 approached a new means of attack: A full-scale invasion of New Earth In hopes of crushing the UED Once and for all. The FS7 knew that if they approached the New Earth and their actual performance, they would be shot down out of Orbit before they could land, so they instead chose to attack covertly by means of installing a newly created Cruiser shot on the side of the Galactic Conquest fleet, and disguised the Ships as Civilian Freighters. Loading untold thousands of troops, tanks, Rudder-1, Submarine Tanks, Helo, helicopters, Raider Drop Ships snd weapons, the FS7 Star Navy trekked Into the skies of New Earth and easily bypassed the unsuspecting Radar Networks. New Earth. was now open to attack. Battle The The FS7 Fleet "Galactic Conquests" arrived in Orbit above Roygabah using the Jammers that they once did during their air raid, 1 year back. It was an ordinary fall day when a small group of Radar communication relms in the Holler mountains, noted their presence, with jammed rader, causing nothing but confusion. The FS7 fleet continued to remain in orbit as they slowly dropped toward the atmosphere, they used the Jamming equipment in which disguised their Star Arora, and Hail Arrora, ships into civilian freighters, causing more confusion to Roygabah. It was soon noted that the mysterious star fleet were unmarked, the Coast Guard demanded to know the identity of the fleet. The FS7 despite the demands from the radar net works, remained silent. The Disguised Galactic Conquests eventually was sighted over the Suburbs of Nilon city, where hundreds of civillians were looking in more confusion than ever. Within moments UER Recon forces were launched to the fleet to investigate their activities. Suddenly, the FS7 unleashed a force of Raider, dropships, and Helo gunships against the UER recon forces, forcing them to retreat from the sky. The FS7 disguises were later removed revealing the FS7, striking fear into the people of Nilon City. Raider dropships began to unload minor FS7 ground units, while the fleet began to deploy their ground forces onto the surface of Roygabah initiating the invasion of Nilon. The FS7 Immediately overwhelmed, the Nilon Police Department who eventually alerted the UER and demanded reinforcements. The UER forces sped towards the skies above the city in a desperate bid to halt the FS7 invaders, and contacted the Square in . The police worked in conjunction with the UER to protect the civilian population as they fled for safety. However, all their efforts proved futile as the FS7 overwhelmed the confused and scattered UER. forces, impeding their efforts to save the city. The New Earthains were quickly losing ground. Captian Rivera who was on Roygabah at the time took command of all UER forces in Nilon after their commanding officer was killed in action. Realizing that there was no hope of saving Nilon, Rivera ordered a retreat of all UED. forces from the city. He commissioned his former comrade Lieutenant Tom, who had been on shore leave prior to the invasion, to rally the scattered UED forces. Meanwhile, Rivera ordered his helicopter forces to scan the harbor to monitor FS7 activity. Many choppers were lost due to anti-aircraft fire. Thousands of civilians fled the city by any means available, while others took cover downtown. Tom assaulted the harbor and held off the FS7 long enough to reestablish control over a U.S. supply depot where he could reinforce his men against the FS7's ruthless killin machines. Bolstered by additional M29 Street Fires, Tom fought his way through the city to rescue pinned down UED forces. When word arrived that the Satfire was under siege by the FS7, Rivera ordered Tom to secure the area so that the UED military could rescue the civilians holed up inside. The effort succeeded and after all FS7 anti-aircraft and ground forces were destroyed, dozens of trucks, Dropships, and helicopters arrived and evacuated the Satfire. Mere moments after the last evacuees were rescued, the Satfire was destroyed by Orbital barrage inflicted from RHM Goring, who was above the Satfire at the time. Meanwhile, Captain Makrov of the UED requested reinforcements as his forces were pinned down by the FS7. Tom rescued them and their forces fled the city while trying to dodge air attacks from above, or Orbital bombardment from the Galactic Conquest. After fighting off FS7 Rudder-1 Submarine tanks all along the way The FS7 Galactic Conquests began to glass the regions outside Nilon, forcing wide spread panic in the outer regions. Rivera realizing that there is nothing that they can do for those people ordered Tom to gather as many civilians as he can and leave before the FS7 could glass Nilon itself. The UED secured a zone for reinforcements and after receiving additional tanks, Tom managed to rescue a few more Citizens and at the same time fought towards the expressway. However, the FS7 were waiting for them, and were blockin the exit of the remaining U.E.D presence in Nilon. So Tom destroyed their defensive positions and cleared a path for his allies. The UED then came under the command of Admiral Grant Gerard DuGalle Caliope who presisly fought the FS7 4 years ago in the world of Harmony, he than ordered all surviving UED. forces in Nilon to retreat to the suburbs of Nerian. Aftermath 'Retreat From Nilon' In the hours following the initial invasion, thousands of UED soldiers mixed with Earth Federation, forces, and refugees fled to the outskirts of Nilon, where they were met with reinforcements. The FS7 pursued their Fleshling foes in an attempt to cripple the UED and Earth Federation forces in one straight shoe in order to eradicate any attempt to recapture the fallen city. While the civilians fled across the highway bridge within the suburbs, Caliope linked up with Captain Scarletmarine, one of his old comrades who was reactivated on the war front. Caliope then ordered Rivera, Scarletmaarine, and Tom to jointly command the joint ops of UED And EF defense as the civilians retreated. After the bridge was secured, the FS7 attacked the joint military in full force. They also spread into the neighborhoods where they set up defensive outposts and fire bases while attempting to take hostages, for execution. Among these hostages was the family of U.S General Grant, whom Tom was quick to rescue before the FS7 could send lasers in their heads. The FS7 later attempted to massacre dozens of civilians away by means of stolen school buses where they will be carried off towards Nilon and executed in front of live Telvison. This act of aggression Tom was forced to intervene. The attack succeeded and the civilians commandeered the buses for their own escape, before the FS7 could execute them even on the spot. The Joint UED and EF defenders sustained heavy losses, but were soon bolstered by several additional troops, and once again held off repeated assaults from the FS7. After the buses and the other civilians fled across the bridge to safety, Calliope ordered Scarlet Marine and Tom to pull across the bridge to defend the evacuees while Rivera, and Rainbow Dash maintained their position. The FS7 soon infested the suburbs and attacked the Joint op from every direction. Scarlet Marine and Tom held them off but time were changed when they found out that the RHM Goring was on the way to glass their positions from the watching fleet above who had control of the skies. Tom was ordered to escort several newly anti Cruiser guns towards the coast of the river. The FS7 had been harassing the The Joint Ops with the Goring which pretty much glassed the entire surroundings of Nilon along side the Gorbles, and was now on position to attack their defensive line as well. Tom secured these batteries, forcing the FS7 star ships into the ground and buying the Joint op some time before they can sent more Cruisers and destroyers over the battle field. The UER then evacuated the local hospital and destroyed several occupied homes being used as rally points for Raider Drop Ships. The FS7 now losing patiance then launched their main attack, overwhelming Captain Rivera, and Lieutenant Rainbow Dash from all directions. With Tom and Scarlet Marine too far away, Calliope ordered Tom to use all available tactical aids, such as tank busters, artillery barrages, and carpet bombings to destroy the FS7. Tom was also charged with destroying any major fuel depots and gas stations in order to deprive the army of machines of fuel and supplies. Tom's massive bombing campaign destroyed many FS7, and granted Rivera, and Rainbow Dash enough time to evacuate there companies one platoon at a time. After the survivors of all three platoons fled, the Air Force destroyed the highway bridge, halting the FS7 onslaught for at least 2 hours. Having temporarily isolated the FS7, the UER, fled to the countryside, leaving Nilon and the entire southern portion of the Continent Kenor under firm FS7 control. After Nilon The invasion of Nilon was a military disaster for the continent of Kenor of Roygabah. The FS7 had managed to capture one of Roygabah's major cities and take tens of thousands of citizens hostage, in means of torture and execution. The once powerful UED Expeditionary fleet was left in ruins after the attack, badly hampering their ability to resist the invaders. The capture of Nilon granted the FS7 an outlet by which to invade the West Coast, and they quickly conquered the whole of Nigerian Sound and the nearby city of Tacoma, leading to the whole occupation of southern Kenor. They then spread across the countryside and proceeded to invade the rest of Kenor. This effectively opened up the UED Front of the Galactic War, and it would force them to rededicate their war efforts to Roygabah. Delaying there plans for their voyage to liberating the Colonies of Earth. After the Vermons was informed of the invasion, he ordered all available forces to rally around Northern Kenor in an effort to isolate the FS7. Many UED forces from nearby nations such as Hopper were redirected to Kenor to assist the regular UED Army in liberating the South. Roygabah was kept at a state of high alert as they attempted to slow the FS7 advance across the country. The Roygabah Campaign Trivia